Cuidar de Você – Extra de Depois da Dor
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Suspirando, Dean inclinou a cabeça para o lado, oferecendo seu pescoço. "Sammy." Dean sussurrou sorrindo e não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que era seu irmão. *Wincest


**Cuidar de Você – Extra de Depois da Dor**

**by ****_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence, mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Suspirando, Dean inclinou a cabeça para o lado oferecendo seu pescoço. "Sammy." Dean sussurrou sorrindo e não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que era seu irmão. *Wincest

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados.

**Beta: **Sem beta

* * *

**Extra do capítulo XVIII, senti que não se encaixava. Não é preciso ler a historia para entender, mas eu ficaria feliz se você lesse. Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**Cuidar de Você **

Dean estava na banheira nesse momento.

Logo depois de terem chegado da delegacia Sam tinha se jogado na cama com a mesma roupa que estivera usando o dia inteiro e sem forças para se trocar ficou ali mesmo. Ele estava exausto demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de despencar nos lençóis e em menos de cinco minutos Sam já tinha caído no sono.

Dean não sabia se era o cansaço da noite passada ou se era o nervosismo por conta do julgamento que havia drenado todas as forças do irmão. A única coisa que ele sabia era que quando ele tinha se virado para trás após tirar suas roupas Sam já estava cochilando. O irmão descansava tão pacifico e tranquilo que Dean não teve coragem de acorda-lo, e em vez disso, foi para o banheiro.

Assim que entrou na banheira de hidromassagem pode sentir seus músculos se estendendo e seus problemas desaparecendo com a lenta massagem que a água lhe fazia, amortecendo e relaxando todo seu corpo e mente. A temperatura era quase quente demais e o banheiro virava rapidamente uma pequena sauna, estava exatamente do jeito que ele gostava.

Apreciando o momento calmo e agradável como há muito tempo não experimentava, Dean fechou os olhos suspirando baixo e deslizou suas mãos pelo peito, escorregando-as lentamente em direção a seu abdômen, acariciando aquela parte de seu corpo por alguns instantes e sentindo a tensão deixar seu corpo.

Fazia tanto tempo que Dean não tinha um tempo para si mesmo que ele mal se lembrava de como era o toque da própria mão sobre a pele nua. Sua respiração começava a ficar mais rápida apenas com esse leve roçar de dedos e seus olhos se fechavam automaticamente, se sentindo amolecer á cada segundo que se passava.

Dean podia escutar pequenos ruídos de apreciação sair de algum lugar perto dele, ele não tinha certeza se era dele, mas ele não se conseguia se importar com isso naquele momento.

Por fim, se esticou ainda mais na banheira e afastou as pernas soltando um gemido quase sussurrado ao encobrir sua ereção dura. Inspirou forte deixando o ar sair e permaneceu de boca aberta tentando acalmar os batimentos de seu coração. Agarrou de forma suave a base de seu membro junto com seus testículos, os massageando devagar, rodando-os gentilmente em suas mãos. A outra mão alcançou o seu períneo, naquele lugar bem atrás dos testículos, e pressionou aplicando a pressão necessária. Mordeu os lábios tentando não gemer alto. Ele não se lembrava daquilo ser tão gostoso. Dean estava totalmente desacostumado com as reações do próprio corpo.

Logo escorregou um dedo para sua abertura, o lugar era macio e apertado e sem esperar, empurrou o dedo médio sentindo a dor passar por ele, extasiado. Ele gostava da dor quando ela vinha acompanhada do prazer. Deslizou mais um dedo para dentro e gemeu de verdade no momento em que seus dedos encontraram sua próstata. Dean nunca antes havia tentado fazer isso consigo mesmo. Ele já havia feito com Castiel e com Sam, mas nunca com ele mesmo.

Deslizou seus dedos ligeiramente para fora e voltou a pressionar naquele doce lugar. Seu corpo tremeu com espasmos e suas bolas se apertaram em êxtase. Oh, ele estava tão perto que não precisaria de incentivo maior, mas então sentiu um corpo quente perto dele lhe apertando em abraço apertado.

Sua mão foi colocada de lado enquanto outra mão grande e quente substituiu a sua tocando lentamente seu membro, pressionando do jeito que ele gostava e então uma boca se juntou, mordendo sua nuca carinhosamente. Suspirando, Dean inclinou a cabeça para o lado oferecendo seu pescoço.

"Sammy."

Dean sussurrou sorrindo e não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que era seu irmão. Logo suas bocas estavam juntas enquanto Sam deslizava a pontas dos dedos pela glande inchada de Dean. "Pensei que você estava cansado." Dean voltou a falar quando Sam deixou sua boca para continuar explorando seu pescoço.

"Eu nunca estou cansado para você." Sam respondeu envolvendo agora as duas mãos no membro de Dean que então abriu os olhos e viu aquele brilho de prazer igual á noite passada em Sam.

Dean estava achando tudo isso muito estranho, mas não impediu que Sam fizesse o que queria. Ele vinha notando nos últimos dias que Sam estava mais excitado do que o normal. Sam não invadia seus banhos e muito menos lhe pegava de surpresa feito um felino na espreita. De fato, ele nunca havia visto o irmão tão necessitado. Ele só esperava que não fosse algo serio porque com a sorte deles era provável que algo de muito ruim estivesse por vir.

"Eu senti sua falta na cama."

Sam sussurrou se levantando do chão e andando lentamente para dentro da banheira, pelado e bronzeado, se aproximava calmamente e se Dean não estivesse enganado, parecia que ele estava tentando seduzi-lo. Sam nunca antes havia tentado seduzi-lo.

A verdade era que Sam nunca tinha precisado fazê-lo. As coisas pareciam mudar e Sam parecia se divertir com a certeza do poder que tinha sobre Dean. Não que fosse alguma novidade, mas a consciência disso lhe dava um ar sensual que nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha. Sam sempre havia gostado do poder.

Tentando sair do transe, Dean não tinha percebido que Sam estava ajoelhado ao lado da banheira e piscando meio anestesiado viu o irmão, que o pegava de surpresa, entrar na água junto a ele o levantando pela cintura e o colocando sentado na beirada da banheira.

"Então eu entrei e vi você tão bonito com o rosto corado, se tocando. Foi a visão mais sensual que eu já vi." Sam falou baixinho ao seu ouvido, deslizando suas mãos pelo abdômen de Dean e em seu membro duro, massageando no ponto e pressão certa.

Dean nunca tinha conhecido esse lado do irmão. Ele era sensual, ousado, safado e até um pouco selvagem. Ele não sabia se aquilo era bom ou não, só sabia que tinha que se segurar e se acalmar ou estaria gozando como um adolescente aos primeiros toques do amante.

Soltando um gemido incontido que espantou a ele mesmo, Dean observou Sam molhar os lábios com a língua rosada e agarrar seu membro, o engolindo ansioso de uma vez só. Dean, por um momento, achou que poderia ter tido uma parada cardíaca ali mesmo, então se lembrou de respirar, soltando o ar pela boca o mais devagar possível e, tão rápido como Sam o havia surpreendido, Dean voltou a prestar atenção no que Sam fazia.

Dean teve que tapar a boca com a mão para não gritar de prazer. Era como se o irmão estivesse desesperado e isso fosse a única coisa em que ele pudesse pensar. Observou o membro duro de Sam e a forma que seus testículos se contraiam sem Dean mover um único dedo para lhe dar algum prazer. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ainda iria aguentar esse vendaval que se dava por seu irmão. Talvez ele estivesse ficando velho para isso.

Ele precisava para-lo ou iria gozar ali mesmo, então puxou Sam pelos cabelos lhe dominando, lhe contendo e comandando-o a fazendo do jeito que ele queria. Sam não precisava mais pedir o que queria, Dean sabia exatamente o que Sam desejava. E como ele sabia o que o irmão precisava? Era fácil. Dean podia se lembrar de cada palavra que Sam havia lhe confessado na madrugada passada quando ele havia sido acordado com uma boca molhada em seu corpo e um corpo quente e apertado lhe comprimindo.

Sam havia falado ao pé de seu ouvido que gostaria de ser tomado, amarrado, dominado. De ser forçado a fazer coisas perversas. Ele queria ser fodido até perder a consciência, queria ser cuidado e acariciado. Então era isso o que Dean faria. Agarrando firme nos cabelos de Sam, sem o machucar, Dean aproximou seus corpos e Sam soltou um contente gemido seguindo o comando do irmão de boa vontade.

Dean colocou Sam em seu colo e segurando as mãos do irmão atrás das costas, pode respirar pela primeira vez desde que Sam havia o surpreendido em seu banho. Mesmo que Sam continuasse buscando seu corpo e sua boca, se esfregando onde tivesse oportunidade, mas pelo menos dessa forma era um pouco mais fácil raciocinar.

"Sammy, se acalme. Olhe para mim." Dean pediu afastando os cabelos do irmão de seu rosto. E Sam olhou contente, pronto para agradar. Ele parecia um garotinho feliz e sapeca. Dean quase riu da atitude do irmão, mas ele queria saber o que acontecia. Aquela pessoa não parecia o mesmo Sam de uma semana atrás. "O que está acontecendo, querido?"

"Ah, Dean. Eu não sei. Eu preciso de você." Sam respondeu num tom manhoso e necessitado rebolando em seu colo e circulando seus braços, agora soltos, sob o pescoço do irmão.

"Do que você precisa?" Dean questionou estranhando a ação do irmão, era como se tivessem dado a ele um daqueles afrodisíacos que apareciam nos filmes. "O que você está sentindo?"

"Uh, é algo dentro de mim. Uma pressão bem aqui. Eu não consigo evitar." Sam dizia levando a mão de Dean a seu ânus.

Apesar de parecer que Sam havia tirado aquela frase de um filme pornô bem ruim Dean fez o que Sam pediu, circulou sua entrada suavemente, o penetrando com o dedo indicador.

"Assim? Desse jeito?" Dean perguntou tentando não soar muito malicioso. Ele realmente estava preocupado com o irmão, mas era difícil resistir quando ele se oferecia assim tão livremente e maleável em suas mãos. "Está bom?"

"Ah! Sim! Mais fundo." Sam sussurrou ao ouvido de Dean agarrando suas costas e quadris com os pés e mãos sem querer acabou tirando sangue em um arranhão que Sam não tinha conseguido conter. Nem ele sabia o que estava acontecendo com o próprio corpo, mas ele estava gostando, muito. Cada toque parecia incendiar seu corpo de uma vez só.

Então Dean continuou explorando a corpo do irmão cuidadosamente. Juntou mais um dedo e os deslizou mais fundo até encontrar a próstata do irmão que gritou e jogou a cabeça para trás amolecendo em seus braços. Na outra noite Dean não havia dado atenção a isso, mas tinha sentido algo estranho em Sam, era como se o corpo do irmão estivesse mais apertado e sensível do que de costume ,quase como se não houvesse espaço suficiente para Dean dentro do corpo quente de Sam.

Dean investigou aquele lugar rugoso e sensível dentro de Sam, passou os dedos circulando o local sentindo algo estranho mesmo que Sam parecesse estar no sétimo paraíso, gozando livremente sobre eles.

Dean sabia o que era isso, a próstata de Sam estava inchada e isso o preocupava mais do que devia. Ele sabia que Câncer de próstata acontecia geralmente com pessoas acima de quarenta anos, mas que era possível em qualquer idade. Ele mesmo fazia questão de fazer os exames todos os anos.

Segurando o corpo relaxado do irmão, Dean mergulhou na banheira cuidadosamente. Ele segurou a cabeça de Sam e o colocou sentado em seu colo de frente para ele. Dean pegou o shampoo e lavou os cabelos de Sam gentilmente enquanto o irmão ronronava de prazer sendo amparado pelos braços fortes de Dean.

Ele então pegou o sabonete e lavou cuidadosamente o corpo de Sam. Cada pedacinho de pele foi limpo e ensaboado e quando Dean chegou ao membro de Sam viu que o irmão já estava excitado de novo, duro e ereto, pronto para ter a atenção voltada para ele novamente. Sam não precisou pedir logo Dean estava aliviando a necessidade de Sam ao passo que a tensão deixava seu corpo novamente.

Dean continuou lavando o corpo de Sam e se dirigiu para a ultima parte. Dean massageou suas nádegas de Sam deslizando dois dedos naquela pequena abertura com a desculpa de lava-la, apertada, mas ainda dilatada da noite passada. Sam não precisou de muito incentivo e logo estava gozando sem controle algum de seu corpo.

Depois que Dean teve certeza que aquele lugar em especial estava bem limpo, ele lavou o membro de Sam que voltava a vida novamente e se levantou da banheira levando Sam junto a ele. Dean encostou Sam na parede e os secou com uma toalha e em seguida colocou Sam debaixo das cobertas que suspirou audivelmente feliz, o chamando assim que sentiu cobertas macias cobrirem seu corpo.

Dean suspirou também, mas foi de exaustão. Por hoje ele se deitaria na cama ao lado do irmão, mas assim que fosse possível eles iriam ao medico para ter certeza que nada estava errado.

-x-

Antes que Sam se desse conta, na manha seguinte ele e Dean estavam em um urologista. Ele ainda não entendia o motivo de estar ali, mesmo com ele dizendo que não havia nada de errado, o que na opinião dele era o contrario, se sentia melhor do que nunca.

Contra a sua vontade e praticamente arrastado para fora da cama, eles tinham se dirigido para um dos médicos urologista mais bem recomendados da cidade que, com alguma sorte, havia encaixado um horário para eles, provavelmente porque eles eram os irmãos incestuosos de que todos falavam.

Ele bem que tentou brigar com Dean, mas só foi o irmão falar firme com ele e o tirar da cama com aquele semblante serio e determinado para que Sam se rendesse. Era isso o que ele havia pedido, não? Que Dean tivesse pulso firme e lhe protegesse e mesmo ele se sentindo um pouco estranho com essa nova revelação, ele gostava de ser cuidado.

Esse lado que ele pensava que tinha ficado na infância parecia ter voltado com toda força. Sam nunca havia entendido isso, esse seu impulso de obedecer cada comando do irmão. Essa vontade sempre havia estado lá, mas com o estado frágil de Dean, Sam se viu obrigado a conter esses seus ímpetos e pensar no bem estar do irmão.

O mais engraçado era que isso só acontecia com Dean. Desde pequeno Sam era assim, ele só obedecia ao irmão e se a mãe lhe pedisse com jeitinho ele até podia obedecer, mas não sem antes olhar para o irmão que lhe confirmaria discretamente a ordem. Qualquer outra pessoa que lhe mandasse, suas ordens seriam ignoradas e até mesmo seu pai ausente Sam não obedeceria.

Sam sempre tinha tido esse ar rebelde e mandão que parecia se abrandar com Dean. Quando sentia aquela sensação quente e engraçada no estomago, que se estendia por seu corpo todo até o ultimo cabelo de seu copo, á mera palavra ou olhar rígido do irmão, logo o fazia se acalmar e lá estava a compulsão por acatar as ordens mandadas.

Ele não podia evitar, era a única coisa que parecia deixar sua mente agitada em paz. Era só ouvir a voz do irmão para o alivio se espalhar por seu corpo, embora ele não tivesse a certeza do por que. Talvez fosse porque era a voz de Dean a primeira e a ultima coisa que ouvia ao abrir e fechar os olhos em sua cama ou era a voz rouca lhe assegurando que tudo ficaria bem, sempre lhe confortando. A única coisa que ele sabia é que Dean era seu porto seguro e sempre seria.

Com o tempo Sam percebeu que aquilo não era algo normal. Ele foi entendo o que isso significava lentamente. Observando outras crianças e seus pais, via como eles olhavam para as mães quase as venerando, sorrindo para elas e lhe obedecendo sem exitar. Ele percebeu que aquilo acontecia somente com seu irmão, mas não era só admiração ou vontade de obedecer e bem no fundo ele sabia o que aquilo significava e, se ele se atrevesse a dizer, até ficava excitado quando escutava aquela voz rouca lhe ordenando a acatar sua vontade.

E era por isso que agora ele estava em frente a um medico com cara de maníaco sexual junto a seu irmão que continuava a olha-lo serio. Dean dizia para ele ser um bom garoto sem ter que usar palavras e, só por isso, Sam se sentou obediente na cadeira com aquela velha sensação descendo por seu corpo.

"No que posso ajuda-los, senhores?" O medico perguntou naquela voz falsamente simpática que todos usam.

"Sam está se sentindo estranho..." Dean tentou explicar sem ter que dar muitos detalhes e Sam apenas permaneceu calado porque, obviamente, sua opinião não contava no momento.

"Sua próstata?" O Doutor falou por Dean que respirou aliviado por não ter que chegar naquele ponto. Dean concordou e esperou. "Nós precisamos fazer o exame do toque. Tudo bem?"

Sam concordou se dando por vencido, indo se trocar, tirando suas roupas e trocando por aquele roupão de hospital que não escondia nada. Logo Sam estava sentado naquela mesa que deixava suas pernas para cima, lhe fazendo sentir exposto e vulnerável.

"Você pode ficar comigo?" Sam perguntou a Dean antes que o medico pedisse que seu irmão saísse da sala. Dean segurou sua mão parando ao lado da cadeira do urologista.

"Bem, vamos começar." O medico falou sentando em frente às pernas de Sam pegando uma luva e lubrificando-a. "Você tem algum histórico de Câncer de Próstata na família?" Perguntou empurrando o dedo no ânus de Sam devagar, tentando não machuca-lo.

"Não." Dean respondeu por Sam que fazia força para não gemer.

Ele ainda estava sensível das noites passadas e mordia os lábios para se conter. Envergonhado, Sam tentava disfarçar o prazer que sentia. Talvez Dean tivesse certo e houvesse algum problema com ele porque isso não era comum, não? Ele não devia sentir prazer com um estranho enfiando os dedos em sua bunda.

"Alguma dor?" O medico voltou a perguntar vendo a careta de Sam.

"Não." Dean respondeu de novo dessa vez fazendo uma cara de dor quando Sam apertou sua mão quase a esmagando. "Na verdade, é o contrario."

O medico sorriu e deslizou seus dedos para fora de Sam. Ele havia procuração por protuberâncias, consistência, presença de nódulos e irregularidades na superfície da próstata de Sam que pudessem sugerir alterações sugestivas ou que indicasse câncer.

Ele se levantou e pediu para Sam se trocar.

"Os senhores não precisam se preocupar." O medico falou se sentando em sua mesa com os irmãos as sua frente. "A próstata está inchada. Isso acontece conforme se envelhece. Pode ser um indicador de Câncer ou hipertrofia prostática, que é um aumento benigno da próstata, podendo provocar a compressão do canal retal e com isto despertar o desejo por estimulação do local. Podemos dizer que são os hormônios em ebulição."

Dean respirou aliviado. Graças á deus não era nada grave.

"Então eu posso ir?" Sam perguntou desinteressado, ainda achando tudo aquilo um exagero. Dean olhou feio para ele então Sam voltou a ficar quieto na cadeira.

"É claro, Sam. Só vou precisar de um exame de urina para termos certeza que não há nenhuma infecção."

"Há algum risco de agravar a situação?" Dean perguntou preocupado.

"Não. Se não apresenta dor, não há nenhum perigo." O medido falou entregando um receituário pedindo o exame. "O máximo que pode acontecer é Sam ter sua libido intensificada."

"Obrigado, Doutor." Dean falou apertando a mão do doutor, levemente encabulado. Sam apenas o seguiu para fora da sala.

Sam fez rapidamente o exame depois de beber muita água e entregando o exame a uma enfermeira. Daqui a alguns dias eles receberiam o resultado, mas por agora eles estavam indo para casa sem preocupações.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, vejo você na fic Depois da Dor.^^


End file.
